villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice)
The Queen of Hearts (also known as the Red Queen) is the insane, murderous, argumentative, and merciless dictator who rules Wonderland, and serves as the main antagonist of American Mcgee's Alice. She resides in her domain, Queensland, although her tentacles creep all throughout Wonderland, and is feared by all except Alice and the rebels. In Alice: Madness Returns, it is implied that the Queen may be somewhat of an avatar for Alice's dead sister Elizabeth Liddell, although the art book implies that she is mainly an avatar for Alice herself. Despite this, American has confirmed that the Queen is young Alice and not a manifestation of Lizzie. History ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' Even before the fire that drove Alice insane, the Queen was a ruthless ruler that killed anyone that upset her. Whenever a person would upset her, she ordered the guards to kill them via decapitation. However, the King of Hearts would order the guards to spare the person later that day. Before Alice arrived in Wonderland, she held a concert that the Mad Hatter sang at. She stated that "he's killing the time" and ordered the guards to kill him. The Hatter escaped, but was punished by Time himself to be trapped at tea time. When Alice first met her, the Queen ordered a trio of card guards to be killed because a white rose tree was planted instead of a red one. The guards tried to hide the mistake by painting the roses red, and Alice helped them. When it was time for them to be executed, Alice hid them in a large flower pot and the executioner lied about the guards being killed. Later that day, the Queen held a large croquet game where flamingos were used as mallets, hedgehogs as the balls, and guards were the hoops. The guards, in fear of being decapitated, let only the Queen score. Then, a trial started because the Knave of Hearts stole some tarts from her. During the trial, she used a "sentence before verdict" type of court system. The Queen had the Duchess' cook, the Mad Hatter interviewed before getting to Alice. By this time, Alice was a giant, so the King and Queen tried to throw her out of the court, claiming it is against the law to be "a mile high." This infuriated Alice, who begins to yell at the Queen. The Queen ordered her guards to swarm at Alice, but Alice shows no fear, saying, "You're nothing but a pack of cards!" This resulted in the whole deck of cards swarming over her and Alice then woke up from her Wonderland dream. ''American McGee's Alice'' After Alice was put in Rutledge Asylum, the Queen of Hearts apparently merged with the Red Queen from the Looking-Glass World and functioned as one entity, beginning a much crueler rule over Wonderland and commanding both the Card Army and Red Chess pieces. This new "Red Queen" became the source of the corruption and evil that was afflicting Wonderland. At first, Alice only knew that the Red Queen must be slain in order to restore Wonderland, but because of hints from the Cheshire Cat and other characters, she realized at the end that the Red Queen was the very embodiment of her own madness. Alice confronted the malformed Red Queen on her throne, and was able to defeat the beast. However, this "Red Queen" was pulled back through the wall, revealing that it was simply a puppet on a tentacle, and the Red Queen showed Alice her true, horrible form, a monster with the body that resembled a human heart with tentacles and spikes on the top of the abomination's head that formed her crown. Two of these tentacles took the form of the heads of the Voracious Centipede and the Jabberwock. Inside the monster's mouth was the Mad Hatter's head and inside the Hatter's was Alice's head, exposing the truth that the Red Queen was an incarnation of all of Alice's negative emotions and thoughts. Despite the Queen's assertion that Alice would only destroy herself if she resisted, Alice showed no fear, and was able to defeat the horrific monster. Her victory transformed Wonderland back into its original, peaceful form, and the now-sane Alice was allowed to leave Rutledge Asylum. Alice: Madness Returns Pris found Alice a place at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, where she received therapy from Dr. Bumby. However, this only encouraged Alice's guilt surrounding her family's death to return, which allowed the Red Queen to revive, among other things. Although much diminished, the Queen of Hearts was no longer dead, and still held a tenuous grasp on her Domain of Queensland. Unable to regain control of Wonderland, and still very weak, she was enraged that Alice has allowed the Dollmaker to claim authority over Wonderland in her stead, and wanted fiercely to be left alone. However, based on Caterpillar's advice, Alice was determined to get the Queen's help in stopping the Infernal Train, and forced her way through Queensland despite all of the Queen's attempts to stop her. When Alice finally reached the throne of the Queen, the Queen complained of her lost rule, but offered Alice advice as to how she may stop the desolation of her mind and gave her clues as to who could benefit from her insanity. At this, Alice came back to reality, and realized that it was Bumby who was making her forget the truth. When Alice finally makes it aboard the Infernal Train, she found that the Red Queen was one of the passengers. The Red Queen revealed that the noise Alice heard the night of the fire was not "Lizzie talking in her sleep," which makes Alice understand that Bumby raped her sister. As Alice left, the Queen commanded Alice to make her survival mean something, or they were all doomed. Personality The Queen of hearts is a magisterial and ruthless leader who will destroy what she must in order to achieve her goals. She is a dark character whose motives are always apparent through the degrading stages of Wonderland. She is well-spoken and fairly educated, knowing much about Wonderland and Alice's disposition. She is a fairly cocky character in her own right, constantly undermining Alice and attempting to "teach" her, sometimes more forcefully than others. It is apparent that she sees herself as a higher character than most, constantly treating others as idiotic (with the exception of Doctor Bumby/Dollmaker). However, her intents are much more solemn in Alice: Madness Returns, wanting only to be left alone and away from the shambolic chaos of Wonderland while she retreats in her destroyed kingdom. Powers and Abilities In her first form, the Queen of Hearts is able to lash out with her tentacles, fire and ice energy rays, and use telekinetic attacks. In her true form, she could use a variety of attacks such as breathing fire from the Jabberwock head in place of her hand, unleashing a powerful shriek from the mouth on her chest, and firing rays of energy. Trivia *When the Queen says "Off with her head!" as Alice goes to meet her during Madness Returns, the recording is the same one from American McGee's Alice, only edited with special effects. *The Red Queen appears briefly in the "fiery tentacles" trailer, dragging Alice through a shattered window and into a fire with her extruding tentacles. *The Queen's throne depicts her standing over Alice who is crying. *Some of the Ruin monsters in her domain are pink and bloody red rather than black, which may imply that she is capable of usurping control of the Ruin from the Dollmaker. Navigation Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Thought-Forms Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Psychics Category:Symbolic